


Lay waste to you

by DeviantSmutCreator



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Casca is a witch, Demon Hunters, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Guts is a hunter, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Post-Eclipse, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, The eclipse happened, Urban Fantasy, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches, Yeap more porn, but fuck anyway, dubcon, they hate each toher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantSmutCreator/pseuds/DeviantSmutCreator
Summary: This is a short 2 part fanfiction I started on twitter. Read the tags, I've used the rape/non-con tag as the consent is very finely dubious. So if that affects you, it's probably a good idea that you don't read it.Guts hunted witches, in the wake of what was called the Eclipse, for many years.He followed the lead he was given by an untrustworthy source. It's only when he stopped looking, did he at long last he find her.
Relationships: Casca/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thread on my twitter profile @deviantsc
> 
> Enjoy you dirty fucks.

Lay waste to you

  
  
Sometimes, you end up back where you started. If he hadn’t given up on the lead, on the job he took. He never would have entered the dark, musty, filthy bar. Then he never would have found her. That fucking witch.   
The lights were far too dim, the bartender was pouring way too much liquor for anyone to notice the rotten man's skin turn a ghastly shade of chartreuse. 

Regardless of all that, Guts saw it. Oh boy, did he fucking see it. Over the top of his beer stein and all.   
  
The fucking witch was in the city, yes, the pigfucking wretch had been right. Guts thought his coin was a waste, however, after his quick reflection, it undoubtedly was money well spent. 

A witch hunter had found his prey, and now was his time to shine. Tonight he was going to get his big payout.   
  
Cracking his knuckles in elation, Guts followed the short, shapely woman from the bar. Using his refined skills to move behind her silent and deadly.

He watched the back of her hair, short and dark, sway softly in the evening breeze. Using it to time his own steps, cloaking himself additionally across the cobblestone

The essence of death all over her. For years he had lived among and with that miserable fucking stench.  
  
Ever since the **Eclipse** , monsters and demons had infested their world. And he was tasked with obliterating every last one of them. 

Witches had a knack to seduce their prey, but not him. Guts was a well worn, goddamn warrior. The scars that were in abundance, the ones all over his skin, made that fucking clear.

In addition to his incredible size, his dexterity and magical resistance allowed him to climb his way to the top of the hunting game. He was the motherfucking best.

Entering the ominous and atramentous alleyway after her, a fiendish grin spread across his jaw and flooded his eyes. It was time to ring this bitch down to her knees.

“I think that’s close enough bleeder scum,” the short dark female purred. “You’ve been on my trail since the bar”. He allowed himself to laugh. Why not, she would be dead soon. What did it matter?  
  
She could try all she wanted, he wouldn’t be persuaded under her spell. “It’s not everyday you see a man turn green, I had to meet the one responsible”   
Snarling materialized from the small beddable demon.   
  
“Clever vermin, aren’t you? Do you think the bounty on my head will be an easy grab?” She growled, her face slowly turning to reveal piercing chestnut, turned ruby, eyes. “Huh?”

“Think?” He chuckled heartily, she actually gave him drugged fueled butterflies. The feeling of a fucking thrill ahead made his heart pump violently. “I know this bounty will be easy bitch, just give up now and I’ll be merciful, I’ll make it quick” 

Her voice turned deep and sharp. “Such a foul, disgusting human, the audacity!”  
Was the ground shaking? Maybe she wasn’t just some run of the mill witch. He was without his dragon slayer, in a confined space, things were turning worse by the second.   
  
She was definitely shaking the ground. Guts turned his head slightly, where the entrance to the alleyway once was. Now, it was a brick wall. “You shouldn’t have come here hunter. Running in head first like some kind of rabid dog!”   
  
“What is this witch? Some kind of hallucination spell?’ Guts hissed through his teeth. Again, he began laughing. If she thought she had him beat, she was sorely mistaken. It had been years since he had a decent fight. His cock twinged.   
  
“I’ll slice that grin right off your face, you pestilent fucking scum” She boomed, eyes glowing red, showing him exactly what she was. A monster. The butterflies, the ones being erratic earlier, broke free from his stomach and took over the bulk of his body.   
  
As the vitality of the witches true power swamped him, he took a shielding posture.“I’d like to see you try, you fucking freak!” He shouted back, growling and exposing his rabid dog teeth.   
He had withstood magic before, he would do it again.   
  
Seeing it with one's own eyes. It was a something people normally told before they said something fucking outrageous. However. This shit stain began to combust with brilliant amethyst flame, consuming her body. A skull mask of sorts materializing over her face.   
In one fell swoop the witch vaulted to the pavement below, one hand landed squarely in the middle of a bright magical conjuration circle appearing on the stone. Bright blinding light blasted as her flesh made contact.   
By the time he had questioned inside his mind, she had uttered the spell in microseconds. She was well versed, this bitch. Guts colossal form was sent airborne, exploding into the brick wall, collapsing some of the structure around him.   
  
Blinding pain singed his nerves. Guts was trapped. His psyche scrambling to find her weak spot, a witches Achilles heel. What was it, she _had_ to have a weakness. He searched furiously as the immense pressure pressed him tight against his prison.   
The sound of her heels clicking germinating pure rage inside him. He was out of fucking time. She approached. Scent and vision erotic to any mere mortal. He would not relent, not until he was dead.   
  
Forcing his eyelids open under the magical pressure he fixed on the damn witch. She was smirking pompously. “You didn’t listen, I tried to warn you. But all you can think about is engaging is violence”   
  
Closing the gap between them, hands on her hips, face distorted with rich pride. The need to spit in her fucking face was strong. But his jaw was locked shut from the strain of just keeping her head upright.   
  
“Funny, you fucking stink of death bitch!”   
  
A horty **hmph** came from the pouted lips of the female sorceress. “It’s a shame, you could have been useful”   
  
Against her magical domain he managed a cruel smirk. “If I only submitted to you? Go fuck yourself!”   
  
A strong, balled fist was driven into his organs, penetrating them through his skin. The wind was pounded from his lungs. Stupid fucking bitch would pay for this.   
  
“No one has ever defied my will, who the fuck are you dog?”   
  
He found himself wondering, through the pain, if her appearance was a spell. Was she an old hag underneath the arousing magical cloak. Under compulsion his line of sight dropped to her ample chest, framed perfectly but a square-shaped cut top.   
Gracefully, a feminine hand slithered itself around him, encompassing his neck. Like hot air rising from a sweltering ground on a summer's day. The air around him dazed him into a feverish nightmare. Her lips barely moving as another incantation was uttered.   
  
“Fucking bitch!” He screamed, vision betraying him and morphing into a nightmarish distortion. Through it all, blood surged to his cock.   
  
“Give in rabid dog, give in and I might spare your worthless life” Her voice echoed, mutilated by haze.   
  
“Never, you will have to kill me”   
  
_Release me_ The booming voice rang inside him. _I will take her, just like you crave. Begging, screaming. I will end this_   
  
His own voice penetrated through. “I’m warning you witch, you don’t know what you are messing with”   
  
Her face approached him unhurriedly. Up close, she was perfect, her lips, her dark, ample size, almond shaped eyes. Each feature matching the last and setting her face in pure symmetry. “Yes I do, scum”.   
  
Funny, the pain didn’t wake him. Her arousal did.   
Slow but surely, his wrists were pulled free by indisputable resolve ringing from the very matter making up his being. Finally, the stupid bitch saw him for what he was. More than a rabid beast. He was her end.   
  
Eyes wide in fear, the sight of terror from the witch was pure erotic pleasure to his furious soul. “I’m coming for you bitch”   
  
“You won’t be freed from my hold until _I_ will it so!”   
  
He laughed now, manically. “We’ll see!”   
  
As much as she pushed back with her spectral powers, he came at her with his wrath. A dark shadow sliding from behind him, covering the wall in its entirety behind him.   
  
“What are you?”   
  
“A rabid fucking dog”.   
  
Not a moment longer, not a single force could keep him there. Guts shattered the magical constraints around him, the full force of his propelling body surrounded her. Flirtatiously impaling her to the ground.   
  
“Get off me!”

  
**************************************************************************************************

  
Administering her control over the giant of a man, made her drenched in her own carnal dew. Something about the way the dog whimpered and squirmed beneath her will. It made her insatiably horny. His own powers asserting themselves against her.   
Had she swayed a little wider? Presented her enticing body for display for the dirty, stimulating hunter? Yes, she had, as a matter of fact. She wanted him to succumb to her, hard cock-ed as he drew his last breath.   
The hunters filthy mouth, unparalleled in its effect, made her heathenish. Bring out the worst of her magic. Even It’s color transformed into a darker version.   
His push back, sending her insane.   
  
“What are you?” She asked, interests abnormally peaked.   
  
“A rabid fucking dog”.   
  
Funny. Her sudden attraction to the brute became unquenchable in force. simultaneously as her body deluged with burning need. He broke free from her hold.   
  
Pinned to the cold ground, her yelp especially soaked in desire. “Get off me!”   
  
“I fucking warned you!”   
  
The look in those black eyes, they framed a strong jawline. Handsome features smeared violently at her. Catching her breath, trying to capture it before he felt her desire. Surely the fucking dog could smell how furious her need was.   
  
“Get, off!”   
  
“Whoa, little cunt.” He chuckled. “Why in such a hurry now that I’m free of you?”   
  
Throbbing firmly, pulsating urgency completely distracted her powers.“How the fuck did you break free?”   
  
Lips crashed down, closing in, teasing as they pulled up next to her ear. Brawny arms crushing her to the ground. “You can’t stop me, I’m going to lay waste to you”   
  
For the love of Satan. Was she truly a masochist? She _must_ be. Because his words catapulted her ego into oblivion. Unaware, she couldn’t have predicted the massive brute would get this close. Leaving her undone by the game of cat and mouse.   
  
Gathering energy within, Casca screamed inches from his face. “I’m not done yet, vermin!”   
A black, voltaic hand emerged from the ground. Grabbing him savagely around the neck. Wildly he fought for air as he was choked into submission.   
  
Perfection, the man was the epitome of perfection. Especially at her power’s mercy. “Good dog” she muttered through a compressed jaw. “You look delicious, struggling for breath”   
  
“Vu..gar” He struggled to mouth. “Bitch!”   
  
Commanded by her need, fingers slipped over his jaw, settling on his cheek. Lips, teeth, tongue teased by her mouth. Like an unconscious reaction, he nipped back.   
  
“Vulgar huh?” whimpering against the need of the beast above her.   
  
“Seems you have a yearning you’re not willing to admit to” She continued. “Right, hunter?”   
  
“Crazy bitch!” a growl was wet with passion. “Let go of me and see what kind of yearning I hold!”   
  
No, she would do well to keep him held fast. Laying her palms flat, a new force trusting them sideways. Reversing their power dynamic. Sending her on top of him. “Filthy scum,” she exhaled hard in need, adroitly binding thick, strong thighs to his hips.   
  
Suctioning herself to him in an impressive display in the ways her body could move. She agitated his growing shaft.   
  
Black shackles had now formed, securing the powerful warrior to his prison on the ground.   
“Fucking bitch”   
  
“That’s not what your cock is saying” More grinding made the twitch turn into a full on convulsion.   
  
Through overtaxing tension against his magical shackles he barked. “Keep grinding and I’ll decimate you”   
  
“Don’t _tease_ hunter” Her voice slick with sex, only rivaled by her soaked panties.   
  
Like the disgusting mutt he was, the hunter panted hard at her rolling hips. Bucking up into her. “Oh, you like it, do you scum?” She teased, meeting his lips again. “Adversed to my _will_ ”   
  
“I’m going to fuck that smirk right off your face bitch!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy dirty fucks

Burning pits of fury, torched the four points of his body. Soaring their way through his limb and into his trunk.  Without warning, without his consent. In fact, ~in spite~ of the hardened warriors usual domineering control over his form, his body betrayed him.  A pulsing cock grew in length and girth. Convulsing alive like some kind of freakish Frankenstein monster.  
Showing her teeth. The monster that had him trussed with black magic, giggled in delight.  More fury, more burning desire propagated toward his cock.

"Oh dear, such a wild thing. All hard and agitated by physical touch alone. How long has it been hunter?" She said, her words hissing through clenched teeth. "Hm? How long has it been since you've felt a woman's touch?"

Drumming to a new kind of anticipation. His heart beat against his rib cage. Demanding to be set free. "You think this is because I want to fuck you? No bitch, this hard cock is because I'm excited by all the ways I'm going to break and rip you apart," He barked back. Growling after the words sunk low into the air around them.

Smoldering red eyes told a story of lust and need. "Is that **so**?" Her body sat up, no longer eerily hunching over him. Teasing his mouth with hers. "I don't believe you dog, shall we see if that statement holds true?"

What came next was of surprise to even him. Years of hunting the putrid dead cretins had taught him to expect anything. But instincts never hinted to this.  Velvety, almost to the point of being mossy, her hand snaked into his draws, grabbing hold of his shaft. Somehow bypassing his secured belt. More fucking magic he mussed.  Hand slid up and down, extracting pleasure from his nerve endings as she siphoned his cock with her touch.  
Fuck this bitch. She was trying to seduce him. And he would kill her before he let that happen.

"Such a big, beefy cock. Oh how you've made many whores scream with it. Right, hunter?" The words were sickly sweet, making his raging member twitch for more. Harder, wetter. "You say your hard by the thought of killing me, but you've stopped resisting"

"Fuck you bitch, set me loose and see how your theory holds up"

Her eyes prowled over his restraints. And with a slight nod, as if telling the black masses to humor him, they slackened.  Releasing his right arm.  Hesitation was never an option. Not for the seasoned warrior bastard. Like a bat out of hell, his hand shot up, sheathing itself around her frail jugular. All the pent up burning hatred leaked into his hand and burnt at her skin as he squeezed.  
Still her hips rocked, grinding on his stomach as she inched ever more forward. Giving her hand greater access to his rock hard shaft.  "Let go bitch, or I'll snap your neck" 

In a horrifying, ominous fashion her eyes rolled around to the back of her head and down the other side. Landing on his intense gaze. Discounting his tight grip on her windpipe, she spoke. "Do you lie to yourself this way hunter? Stupid scum, I can feel your heartbeat through your cock"

Like a wounded, cornered animal he growled. "Let me go **bitch**!"

Her tongue escaped her lips, slurping it's way around and slithering back inside.  All the disgust and contempt inside him could not diminish the electrified pulse sparking from her soft touch on his erect need. Damn the bitch, if she wanted his cock. He would give it to her.

"Finally, he submits," she purred as his grip untethered from her neck, but still encased it softly.

He authorized his mouth to move, curling it into a cheeky smirk. "I can feel how wet you are, you filthy fiend. Are you excited by my cock?"

"Now you see it from my point of view," she giggled. Her hips retreating and moving above him. Achingly her hand left his pumped up meat. He couldn't stop the whine escaping him. "Oh, don't worry scum. You'll be wrapped up again soon"

It was his turn to watch her with revolting need. Her hand slipped under her skirts hem, revealing a thin layer of material casing in her sex. The lewd way she rocked above him made his chest heave and pulse. Again, his hand gripped down on her throat. The longer he was pressed down, in a furious rage, the more he wanted to destroy her. Cunt first.

"Oh my, You were right. I am soaking," she shrieked, rubbing her fingers inside her panties. Her nectar squelching between the rolling of her fingers. "So wet and tight. Do you want to feel, vermin?" 

Pulling his face forward he wrenched her lips toward his. Nipping at her, her tongue licking at him like a flame. "Tell me scum, do you want to fuck me?" She hummed.   
  
Latching onto her mouth, harmonious sweet nectar intruded on his taste buds as their lips clashed and tongues danced. Fighting for control.  Instincts set his hand in motion, finally disconnecting itself from her throat. Only when he felt her soft chuckles did he realize he was snarling against her lips. He bit into her bottom lip, pulling slightly while he latched his hand to her underwear. Tugging furiously.

"You want them gone dog? You want me bare?" Her words breezed into his ears.

One more growl and he had removed the meager material hiding her pussy from him. Surprisingly, the bitch yelped and he had answered her crude questions. Music to his ears, his cock sprang to attention by her call. Readying it's hard shaft to stretch and fill her.  Her hand _finally_ returned to his dick while their kissing resumed with a hardened fury. Edging the meaty appendage's position to split her folds down the middle. "Such a disgusting, rabid dog"

"Filthy bitch," he hisses through their fevered kisses. "Sit on my fucking cock"

Lowering her hips, another yelped cooed from the witch above him as his cock impaled her. Tight, supple warmth engrossed him, sending pleasure straight to the base of his brain. Exploding energy into his body. The once strong resolve he had to break free renewed. This time, he wanted freedom to dominate her and wreck her cunt.  
His hand found her hip and squeezed. Keeping her body suctioned to him.

"Such a big boy, such a wonderful feeling" she whispered into his mouth. "You're doing so well"

"Shut the fuck up, release me," he almost begged. Thrusting hard into her, his grunts became manic. "I'll show you what I can really do"

Hard, jarring pumps sent her body quivering with each thud. Her breathing reflected his movement. Taking pleasure in screaming with each thrust. "I think I like this dog tied up, under my control"

"You won't control me bitch" his hand gripped tight, sending her skin white at the pressure points of his fingers. "I'll fuck you dead"

Head hurling itself backwards, she shrieked with delight. "Yes you vermin beast, fuck me, destroy me"

In a movement he would later deny, even to himself, he obeyed her. Launching his hand, once again to her jugular. 

This time, malice consumed his gripped and squeezed until no more sound came from the disgusting witch.  Pounding into her wet, tight core. The sound of her arousal filling him with a venomous rapture. Faster, harder he pumped his cock into her. Until all of his length disappeared inside her. 

"Yes" was all she managed to hiss through her cut off airways. " _Destroy_ "

The tighter he squeezed, the more her walls crushed his shaft. Sucking his thoughts from his mind as his climax gained traction. Feeling the throbbing explosion building he clenched his eyes shut.  
Flamed with passion, pleasure and fury. His gigantic hand clamped down with a mighty force. Bones cracked as he heard the last bit of breath leave her lungs.

*************************************

Obscurity had surrounded her mindseye, as soon as she had backed out of the alley, persisting until he destroyed her magical effigy.   
Smelling his aura had instantly turned her on. Reluctantly she gave into her carnal desires and allowed the beast to take her.  Being linked to her effigy meant she felt the pleasure and the pain of the vicious tryst. He had ended her effigy's life force as he came inside it.

She couldn't stop the furious pumping of blood to her cunt. Unsheathing her dagger she flipped it. Grasping the sharp blade in her palm, puncturing her skin as she fisted the cold metal handle deep into her core. Her left hand slowly massaging her pleasure button, wet in slick.

" **Fuck** " hissed from her throat. Plunging the daggers handle in and out, her walls clenched as they had while he fucked her effigy hard. Images of him, the pressure of his mammoth hands around her neck threw her body into convulsions. 

Her orgasm bearing she concentrated on the memory of his face as he shot a huge load inside her.  How she wished he really did. Crushing the handle she came hard, her fingers keeping the pace as they helped rub her into bliss.  "Fucking dog!" She cursed as the burning glare of chemicals subsided. "I need to find him, have him again, this time I won't retreat"


End file.
